Stand In the Rain
by Dr. Ro
Summary: So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when your worlds crashing down. Stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day, what's lost will be found. You stand in the rain. Channy Alert!


Author's Note: I was listening to Stand In The Rain by: Superchick and BAM! This popped up in the crazy head of mine. Haha, yeah. Plus Demi Lovato's guest starring on my favorite show and I'm siked. Heehee, so yeah. Read and review, please? I'll give you a 'special' cookie. You know you want it. That's what she said...I'm gonna stop.

Stand In The Rain

_"She won't turn around,_

_The shadows are long, and she fears_

_ that if she cries,__ her first tear,_

_The tears won't stop,_

_Falling down"_

The tears that fell down her pale cheeks, blended well with the rain. Hidding beneath what has fallen from the sky. As she sat on the curb of the street, droplets dripping from her hair; she felt nothing but hatred. Hatred for believing that bastard again. Especially for believing that he actually loved her. When really, it was a lie.

A fucking _lie._

Was this all a joke to him? To be heard from but never seen. She doesn't deserve that, but she'll never know. As well as she has hurt the ones her loved her. Pushing them away when they said he wasn't good for her.

She knew she should be inside, away from the wet and cold. But she doesn't move, or show any sign of it. Which the poor girl just hugged her legs as the rain fell harder on her.

They say Hollywood changes people; turns them into monsters. It wasn't Hollywood that did this, it was _him._

Her mom noticed it, her cast noticed it, Marshall noticed it, and heck! Even Chad Dylan Cooper noticed that her world was falling apart. Her sweatshirt soaked up the water.

Headlights flashed on her face, blinding her as they pulled up. The last thing she needed was someone trying to pick her up. The man in the driver's seat rolled down the window. Sonny noticed those familiar golden locks, in this wallowing storm.

"Sonny, what are you still doing here?" His voice rang in shrill confusion. She looked up at him with sad brown eyes. What was she supposed to say? That her boyfriend was supposed to pick her up a hour an hour ago? That was far from waht she wanted to say.

"I don't know?" She whispered quietly yet audible so that he could understand her. He gave her a look of dissaprovement. For once, she felt regret of being dissaproved by Chad. Sonny didn't want Chad to be dissapointed in her.

"Get in the car." He demanded, as she got up unwillingly from her postion and got into the car. "Won't I ruin the seats?" She asked, afraid of ruining his most prized pocession. He shooked his head.

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her house.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" He suddenly asked her, turning his head to look at her at a stoplight. For some odd reason, she felt anger come upon her from his question. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Excuse me? Jake doesn't treat me like anything!" She crossed her arms over her chest. He chuckled a bit. "Exactly! He treats you like a piece of shit!" He exclaimed. Her eyes turned into narrow slits.

"You don't know anything about him nor I. So stop trying to pry into my life." She spat, her voice laced in venom.

Maybe she was so angry because it was the truth.

"I know that you don't deserve to be treated like that. I also know that you deserve to be loved by someone better!"

Her hysterical, bittter laughter erupted in the car. "Oh, what? Like you." She teased, slapping her hand on her thigh in utter amusement. "As if you would be better. Hell, you've gone out with pratically every girl in the state of california." Sonny wiped a fake tear from under her eye.

In the midst of her banter, she wasn't able to see the pained look on Chad's face. It looked like he'd taken a blow in the face from her words. His eyes looked misty, but she never noticed.

"Wow, I never knew he turned you into this bitch. Making you into this person I never thought you could be. Congratulations Sonny, I hope you happy, I really do." He didn't realize what he said, because before he knew it a sharp pain was on his cheek.

His jaw dropped as he looked at her. Her brown orbs swelled, swirling in hurt and disgust.

"Sonny..."

"Don't talk to me." She looked out the window and scowled.

"What has he done to you! This is not the Sonny we all know and _love_." He said, hoping that she would catch on. Sonny looked back over at him and glared. Her eyes softening as she saw his ocean eyes glistening in tears.

"Oh my gosh, what has happened to me." Her eyes widened as realiation came to her. Her face struck in horror. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. He rubbed her back in comfort, making circles.

He turn off the ignition and gathered her in a hug. Sobs escaping her pale lips.

"Damn, we need a vacation." Chad stated, letting out a deep breath.

And for the first time in a while, Sonny Monroe laughed.

_End_

_Author's note: Sooo how was it? Kinda sad, I know. But I'm in a bad mood because that guy 'blue' likes this hoe, and it's ugh. Long Story._


End file.
